harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadmus Peverell
Cadmus Peverell (fl. 1214) was one of the Peverell brothers, the initial owners (and, it is believed, creators) of the Deathly Hallows, as recounted in the the Tale of the Three Brothers. Cadmus, the middle brother, was the owner of the Resurrection Stone, which recalled the user's loved ones from beyond the grave. He used it to bring back the woman he loved, but realized that the stone could only call forth an insubstantial apparition that would vanish when he let go of it, and killed himself to join her in death. Though Dumbledore presumed it much more likely that Cadmus merely created or enchanted the stone rather then receiving it from Death, with the tale coming into being given the abilities of the stone (along with the Elder Wand and Invisibility Cloak). The stone was then passed along through his family until reaching Marvolo Gaunt. Tom Marvolo Riddle would later steal the ring that held the stone from the Gaunts and turn it into a Horcrux. Cadmus was a direct ancestor of the Gaunt family and Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is unknown who or how Cadmus passed on the ring to the next heir, since the woman that he wanted to marry died before he could ask for her hand. However, it is possible that the events described in Beedle's tale are simply a fable, and do not accurately reflect the true history of the Hallows or the Peverells. Personality and traits Cadmus is described as arrogant as he desired to "humiliate Death" via the ability to recall loved ones from the dead. Despite this he was not, obviously, a heartless man. His love for his deceased fiancée was so strong in fact, that he was willing to end his own life so as to enter the other side and never be separated from her again. It is unknown what Cadmus' relationships with his brothers were like, how he reacted when he learned of the death of the eldest of the three or if he even learned of it at all. Magical abilities and skills *'Transfiguration': Cadmus, along with his two brothers, was capable of creating a long and stable bridge out of thin air. This is Conjuration and is a very difficult branch of magic. *'Owner of the Resurrection Stone': Cadmus was the first owner of the Resurrection Stone which would later become one of the famous Deathly Hallows. Cadmus used the stone effectively but was over dependant of it, letting its powers bring about his own death. *'Magical manufacturer' (possibly): It is uncertain if Cadmus actually obtained the Resurrection Stone from Death, although Albus Dumbledore believed it was more likely that Cadmus and his brothers created the three Hallows themselves. This theory is supported by how in The Tale of the Three Brothers, Cadmus knew to turn the stone thrice in hand for it to work despite Death never telling him how to use it. Behind the scenes *Though the Gaunt family claimed to be descended from both the Peverell family and the Slytherin family, it is probable that the two bloodlines intermarried in a later generation. *The name Cadmus might have been taken from the legendary ancient Greek Cadmus, founder of the city of Thebes. *The chapter art from The Tales of Beedle the Bard shows that Cadmus committed suicide by drinking poison, whereas the scene from the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 film shows that he hung himself. In the video game, he kills himself via a Killing Curse. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' es:Cadmus Peverell fr:Cadmus Peverell ru:Кадмус Певерелл Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, Cadmus Cadmus Peverell, Cadmus Category:The Tales of Beedle the Bard Peverell, Cadmus